I'm Not Tired!
by Persona 5 The Author
Summary: Some cute/ funny stuff I wrote a long time ago when I wasn't tired one night... X3 Read and review please! Small OHSHC reference also, and I'm still rating it T for a little language. AND I ALSO APOLOGIZE THAT MIKU IS REALLY OOC


"MIKU!" screamed Rin and Len as they were being tucked into bed that night. It was 11:30 at night of the annual Vocaloid sleepover. Even though it was really fun having the younger Vocaloids there with the rest of them, the older ones wanted to talk or maybe DO some adult things... and they didn't want Rin, Len, or anyone else not of age to witness that. Hell, it would scar them for life.

"No, you don't understand... I have to go talk to the other Vocaloids! Now please be polite children and-GO TO SLEEP DAMMIT!" screamed Miku as she flipped the light switch abruptly. She strode downstairs as camly as she could to not wake anyone else, and then ran to the refrigerator to grab some long-awaited leeks. God, she was never going to plan on being a mother.

"HeyMikuwhydon'tyoujoinus?" slurred Meiko as she swung around her prized bottle of sake. Miku could tell that the other Vocaloids had tried to stop her because there was broken glass everywhere. In the distance Rin and Len could be heard screaming their lungs out on how they weren't exhausted from the hell of a night they had had.

"No Meiko, not this instant. Do you have ibuprofen on you because I could really use one right now... these little child demons are keeping me from enjoying our sleepover!" pouted Miku as Meiko handed her a pill, or more like slammed it in her face... she was drunk remember?

"Listen Miku darling~..." started Gakupo as he leaned back in his large chair trying to balance his katana on his head." You should tell them a bedtime story! That's what I plan to do with my children every night, especially with a willing husband at my side to perform alongside me!" cried Gakupo as he threw his arms around Kaito who furiously blushed at the thought of being gay. Was not, he was bisexual you bitch.

"Well I have a few good books you try. Let's see, children's fairy tales would probably suit them the best..." called Luka all the way from the couch as she tried to process the book information from her laptop.

"Or we could just not tell them anything at all... they're honestly being a pain in my ass-" started Miku but another Vocaloid stopped her dead in her tracks.

"We should all tell the story together!" called Gumi. All of the others looked up at her from their seats to find that she was dramatically standing on a table across from them just like an awkward stripper. "If we tell them a wonderful bedtime story all together being the fret actors we are, we can put ALL of them to sleep in no time! Then we can have our fun." said Gumi who hopped off the table. All the others were nodding in approvement, except for Miku.

"Guys stop! Remember- PAIN IN THE BUTT." emphasized Miku as she sat down further into her chair.

"Well come on Miku everyone else is fine! Even Luka! And she's usually as stubborn as Kyoya Ootori!" exclaimed Gumi as she jumped onto the aqua haired girl's back.

"Okay fine I'll go, but we better go...the night is being wasted here." said Miku. With that said, all of the other Vocaloids silently stepped up the stairs and into Rin and Len's room. They were still screaming and crying, which lead to tears of joy as the others walked in. Miku just plainly told them to stop crying or else they would never again live to see the light of day.

"Hey guys," said Gumi smiling as she jumped under the covers. She was about the only one that did though, or was allowed to perchance. Do you KNOW how many times Kaito and Gakupo were denied?!

"We're going to tell you a story okay?" asked Luka actually SMILING for once as she opened her laptop to the provided story she had picked out. All of them braced themselves for what would be a difficult acting job.

One hour later Rin, Len, and Gumi were all fast asleep after being told stories involving an imaginary place that you can only visit in sleep, which was probably why they wanted to go to sleep so quickly.

"We did a good job..." said Kaito wrapping his arm around Miku who was yawning like crazy. They had all well decided that it was time for them to go to bed also.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I should really be sleeping right now. It's 12:56 in the morning and I'm just not tired so I decided to write this! Hope you like!<strong>

-**Alex (pssst this was really wrote during the summer of 2013) **


End file.
